


Who’s saving Who?

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, End of the World, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Protective, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: So with news that the world will be coming to an end, the protector must convince and escort him to where he needed to be, a ship, an ark. Something that will survive and withstand the harsh elements of the ocean, the shifting lands. Millions, billions of people won’t survive the horrors yet to come but..She was sent to protect him and her mission was to make sure he made it to the safe zone.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Original Female Character, bucky barnes/original female character
Kudos: 1





	Who’s saving Who?

Chapter One. 

“What do you mean you  lost  the script? Shauna, Shauna.” The man walked the length of his apartment, snapping his fingers while his personal assistant grovelled down the other end of the line. “I remember where I was, I remember where you were, I remember what I was doing, I even remember what you were wearing. I handed you the script to my new television series and told you ‘Hey shauna, could you please take this and make sure it makes its way to my desk’ and you nodded with that polite smile and took it from me. Two days later, it’s not here.” 

‘Sir please, am sorry. I swear that I had it on me when I left the party. I had it in my car with me, I left it in my bad on the backseat and in the morning? It was gone. Sir, please I promise - I -‘ 

The hot headed act cut her off with a low but long groan of frustration. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I can get another but if the script gets leaked?” He smiles down the phone, pulling it from his ear and looking at the time on screen and the 13 minutes he had spent on this call. “Consider yourself fired.” He said sweetly before tapping on the small red circle to end the call. Tossing his cell on his red leather sofa, he looked out the large windows over looking his home, New York. Today looked cloudier than normal, the pollution of the city was getting worse by the year and he couldn’t bear to open any windows and let the smell of the smog seep into his home and leave his furniture smelling like an exhaust pipe. He turned his head slight to the left and caught his reflection in one of the many mirrors in his home and puckered his lips and admired himself. Bringing his metal hand up to stroke the stubble that began to grow again, his eyes locked on with his arm and he had to peel his sight from his own reflection and look down at his hand, disgusted by its sight. 

James, had never fully accepted himself after his accident seven years ago. All the money in the world wouldn’t have healed his real arm but a lot of his money went into having this one made. He remembered choosing it like it was yesterday, he didn’t want the skinny cyborg terminator arm from the movies but opted for the bigger, thicker arm meaning he had to keep himself in shade, his right arm had to match the build and be just as thick and muscular looking as his false one. “Gross” he muttered to himself as it whirled quietly with a small amount of moment. 

He couldn’t be in that much hatred of his arm, it did land him some serious movie roles in Sci-Fi movies, maybe even a few thrillers and horrors where he played the bad guy, moving from the sofa overlooking New York, he began walking to his kitchen to make himself a fresh cup of coffee. His mind playing on his assistant being incompetent enough to lose his script to a show he was soon to finish filming for, licking his film he knew he would soon have to call the director and warn them that the entire second half of the show might be leaked to the internet, he waited for his phone to start blowing up with it trending on twitter. “God, I hate that site!” He muttered to himself grabbing a spoon to swoop a tiny bit of sugar into his mug. It’s not that he hated twitter for any reason other than he figured it was a witch hunting app. ‘I like coffee’ you could tweet and have an abundance of responses, some agreeing or some trying to argue how green tea is healthier where coffee rots the mind and stomach and can lead to a fatal heart attack one day if too much is consumed within one lifetime. Just as his hand reached out to grab the freshly brewed pot, a faith but rapid tap came from his door. Looking at his watch on his right wrist, he prayed it was shauna with the ‘lost’ script. Surely it wasn’t going to anymore crazy fans, he made sure the door man didn’t let anyone else up unless he had been introduced to them while with James himself. 

The taps came louder this time, James had yelled out that he was coming as he strolled faster. Taking the lock off the hatch, he pulled the door open wide enough to reveal who he thought was shauna on the other side but instead he was greeted by an unfamiliar face. The woman stood near enough at the same height as himself, dressed all in black with a small glimmer of silver around her neck, the chain falling just behind her shirt, hair tied back in a high ponytail. “Look, I don’t know how you got up here but-“ 

The woman pushed by him, entering his home. As he turned around she was already standing face to face with him, no emotion on her features at all. His eyes darted to his cellphone and by his judgement of her body frame.. he could take her in a fight and overpower her enough to call the cops. “James Buchanan Barnes.” Her voice almost robotic and programmed. “My name is..” she paused for a small moment. “Ari Curtis and am here to get you out of here as soon as possible.” 

James swallowed gently, a small roll of his eyes with a warm but fake smile. “and why must I possibly get out of here sweetheart?” He nudged by her casually and made his way over to his sofa where his cellphone was laying. “because in 17 hours from now, the earths Plate tectonics are going to begin shifting once the biggest and strongest earthquakes begin over multiple areas of the world. The outcome? Not so good unless you come with me.” 


End file.
